Let them go
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Anastasia had no intention to break up with Remus, nor fall in love with Sirius. She had no intention to become a soldier in a war, and she had no intention to watch those she loved die. But sometimes things that were worth your very life have to be let go. Rated M for suggested themes and later chapters
1. September 1st 1975

**(_Editing the first chapter, sorry to anyone who has read it :( _Okay, so this is my first go at a Harry Potter OC fanfiction. I really do hope you enjoy it, and the character of Anastasia who is hard-headed and stubborn. Please and enjoy and feel free to review ^.^) **

There was something about the broom cupboard in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts that Anastasia couldn't quite put her finger on. In all her five years, she still wouldn't be able to tell you what it was about it. If opened, it contained what you would suppose a broom cupboard would contain, and like every broom cupboard in Hogwarts, kids could be seen emerging from it every now and then with their robes and hair dishevelled. But it still didn't seem right to her, so, like the plague she avoided it religiously.

Each morning, without fail she would pass it, and each morning without fail she would make sure that there was enough people between her and broom cupboard. She would get odd looks, as she skirted past it, her robes swishing at the quick speed in which she moved to avoid the cupboard door.

Whenever asked what could possibly be wrong with a regular broom cupboard that held regular cleaning supplies, which was used just as any other broom cupboard in Hogwarts, she would just reply "it just doesn't feel right." But when Amos Diggory, her friend and fellow Hufflepuff had demanded she spent five minutes in the cupboard, on her own, after the Welcome Feast, she felt a bit sick. And the moment she said no, while they travelled on the train, arguing over the broom cupboard, he had called her a coward.

"It's just a broom cupboard, Rosewood!" He had argued as the train swayed slightly as it moved along at its high-pace. It had been Hufflepuff's duty to petrol the train journey to Hogwarts this time around, and as new Prefects it had been left to Anastasia Rosewood and Amos Diggory, who were notoriously known for hating each other with a fiery passion that made even the Slytherin's weary. Yet to the bewilderment of many, they still managed to remain friends.

"It's not just a broom cupboard!" She argued back, but of course she had no proof to back her claim, and her argument was a dismal if she couldn't find the proof to back her. He raised her eye brows, and straightened his glasses slightly.

"And how do you know that if you won't bloody go near it?" He asked, and she looked down at her feet as they passed yet another another compartment filled with students, fiddling with a lose strand that dangled from the sleeve of her robe.

"It just doesn't feel right," she emphasised. He chuckled at this, and turned his head to the right, tapping on the glass of a compartment window, warning whomever was inside to behave themselves.

"And how is a broom cupboard supposed to feel?" He asked her, and Anastasia just looked at him surprised, and then shook her head at him annoyed.

"I don't know, Amos, but not like that one!" Again he chuckled, but it instantly stopped as he halted, looking toward a compartment that contained five boys. He gave a sigh, and tapped Anastasia on the shoulder.

"Okay, don't freak out, but Kyle is in there with them," he told her warningly. Kyle Stevens finished the trio. He was a tall, slightly dishevelled boy who was a chaser for the Hufflepuff Qudditch team. He was considered the shy one, who often hid behind either Anastasia or Amos if in a fight with someone, and was considered by his two friends as the 'glue' that held the group together.

"Bloody Hell," she gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, and about to enter the compartment, only to be picked up by Amos, and moved, kicking and yelling, away from the compartment door. "Amos!" She seethed, her eyes flashing.

"Look, I know you don't like them, but maybe it's best to let him talk to more people -"

"The last time he was alone with them he ended up with Dungbombs shoved in his robes and left smelling for a month!" Anastasia argued, storming towards the compartment door, only to have Amos once again cut her off, this time with his large, beefy arm she thought was from being a Keeper for Hufflepuff. She felt as he lowered down close to her, his broad chest practically leaning on her thin shoulders and whispered.

"I know about you and Remus." She froze in her place. Once Amos pulled back, he looked at Anastasia with a smug look of satisfaction and continued. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, Remus won't let anything happen to Kyle," he pointed to the yellow badge that red prefect on his chest. "He's got some authority now, he wouldn't risk throwing it away." This was still useless information to Anastasia, but she gave a huff of air. She had wondered how a conversation with Amos about a ruddy broom cupboard stationed in the Entrance Hall had turned into a conversation about Remus and her.

"Fine, but I still want to check on him," she told him, ducking under his arm, he watched as he leaned forward, about to stop her from going towards the door and held out a hand. "As my friend, I should at least say 'hi' to him, but that doesn't mean my presence won't help him out a bit." Amos moved away reluctantly, and Anastasia opened the door. The heads of all five males turned to look at them, but she ignored four of them, her eyes focusing directly on the dark haired Kyle, who was sitting between James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Ana!" He called out. She had ran late before boarding the train, and to her great dismay hadn't been able to say 'hello' to Kyle before heading to the Prefect meeting. So when he stood up, she happily welcomed the hug that he gave her. "I missed you!" He cheered in her ear, she buried her head into the curve of his shoulder, finding comfort in his warmth. The cruelness of her family had brought her to miss the warmth and kindness of Kyle, and when she pulled back, away from the hug a soft blush had settled on her cheeks.

She wasn't used to people admitting that they missed her, and whenever Kyle had stated it, even in passing, she wasn't sure whether she was embarrassed or felt grateful because somebody actually like being in her presence.

"I missed you too, Ky." She smiled, then turned to the other boys who were watching the display as Amos and Kyle greeted each other, Kyle being as happy go-lucky as ever, and Amos trying to act stiff and what he considered 'manly'. "Hello, Remus." She greeted her fellow prefect, who seemed to be glaring lightly at Kyle, but she knew he didn't mean it.

"Hullo," he greeted, waving slightly at her before hurriedly straightening his robes. "How's petrol?" She smiled at him, and very easily took the seat next to him and Peter.

"As dull as you would believe it to be. I mean, all we have to do is walk up and down the carriages," she rolled her eyes in boredom, and Remus, although the information was little, seemed to hang on her words. Amos gave a huff of air, and sat down on the floor of the compartment, letting the door slide shut, and looking up at Anastasia as though she had missed the whole point of being a prefect.

"Well, I find it fantastically enjoyable!" He told them rather happily, to which Anastasia kicked him lightly with her foot.

"That's because you get to scare the Hell out of first years." She called him out, he groaned slightly and rubbed his shoulder blade with a slight frown as he glared up at her.

"Bloody Hell, Ana, do you want us to even have a shot of winning the Cup this season?" He snarled as he continued to rub his arm.

"It's unlikely, like every year, Diggory. Truthfully, I think Miss Rosewood has given you a reason to drop out now, you should take this as a sign to drop out." Joked James, ruffling his hair, and winking a hazel eye at Amos, whose face turned red at the very thought of dropping out. Anastasia on the other hand, looked a little less offended why Kyle looked to both her and Amos, trying to decide to whom he agreed with. His less serious about Qudditch, but more competitive friend, Anastasia, or his Qudditch-go-lucky friend Amos. Not being able to side with one or the other, he quickly shuffled in beside James and Sirius and hung his head.

"Sod off, Potter," Amos snarled, to which James looked jokingly offended, Sirius barked with laughter.

"C'mon, Diggory, you know we're just playing around, I'm sure with you being Capitan this year Hufflepuff might stand a chance," he then looked at Anastasia with glint in his grey eyes.

"You on the team this year, Rosewood?" He asked her, Anastasia jolted at the sound, too busy silently relishing the fact she had actually harmed Amos. She drew her attention to Sirius and shook her head.

"Merlin no," she replied, she felt Kyle's eyes widen slightly, he had been hoping that she would at least try out this year, like he had wished she would in second year. But her fear of heights had caused her not to do so, and had left her grounded while her two friends competed.

"Oh, c'mon Ana, you'd be a brilliant Chaser, give us a better chance against these lot." Amos cheered, Anastasia looked at him with wide eyes, and shook her head. She glanced to Remus who was sitting, now trying to avoid her eye.

"I prefer the ground, far more comfortable." She told Amos, realising that Remus wasn't paying her any mind. They had began dating somewhere in the summer, an accidental attraction, she had claimed it, and didn't want to let anyone know until they were sure they could last at least a month, and to both of their dismay, their month anniversary had landed on the first of September, and still they weren't able to show any affection in public. Amos looked at Anastasia.

"I've seen you play Qudditch, Ana, you're good." Kyle complained, and she rolled her eyes at him. She stretched, and yawned.

"Against you two? Yeah, I'm awesome as hell, I wouldn't even be able to catch a quaffle on the ground, never mind in the air." She argued, to which Potter and Black began to snicker, she shot a glare at them, and then turned back to Amos and Kyle.  
"You're right," Peter piped up, looking at Anastasia and studying her slightly. "You look more like a Seeker to me," he admitted lightly. She wouldn't have thought herself a Seeker, she could barely figure herself a Chaser.

"He's right!" Kyle shouted, quickly covering his mouth at how surprised he was at the fact he agreed with Peter.

"Yeah, still not happening." She shook her head, folding her arms and raising her head up so that she was no longer looking at either of her friends, or the Marauders. Amos' voice cut across her with slight fear.

"Fine, you either try out, or you go into that broom cupboard." Anastasia turned back to Amos her eyes wide in surprise. She hated both options, but knew she had to make a choice, with a slight sight, her body physically deflating.

"I'll do Qudditch trials, I am no way in Hell going in that bloody cupboard!"


	2. Welcome Feast 1975

**(A/N: I don't quite know what was going through my mind at the end of this chapter, but I really hope this chapter. I think it's a bit shorter than the first chapter though, so I'm sorry ;-;. Please and enjoy and feel free to review ^.^) **

Anastasia sat between Kyle and Amos as the first years clamoured together in the centre of the Great Hall. The were all, to the eyes of Anastasia, small, worried little children clambered together. They each looked at each other and muttered in slight worry, but it was easy to notice the pure-bloods, who pointed to the Slytherin table in awe.

"There's not much of them this year." Kyle muttered to Anastasia, who looked at the small crowd. It was true, it had seemed the number of first years had dwindled down since Voldemort had made his movements more prominent. She nodded her head in agreement.

"No wonder, with all that's been going on. Even I would be cautious about sending my kid to school if I knew what was going on." She told Kyle, and even he nodded in return. They heard their table clap, and Amos give a whistle as a first year joined them.

"Do you think they'll close the school?" Kyle asked her fearfully, Anastasia shook her head at the question, clapping this time with the rest of her House as another person was added.

"I don't think so, it's one of the few good places left, plus, Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen." A hiss of congratulations and claps let everyone know that Slytherin had gained a third student already. Kyle frowned as he looked around the tables of the different Houses.

"But, even a year's smaller this year. Less and less kids are showing up, it's frightening." Kyle admitted as the Gryffindors cheered as a new student joined them. Amos turned his attention on both his friends, straightening his glasses and raising his brows.

"What are you two on about?" He questioned in a low whisper, Anastasia, who was known for not giving a lot of attention to Amos, shrugged.

"Just how small the years are getting." She waved it off, Amos raised his head to look at the other Houses before nodding his head.

"You're right, never thought so little people would be showing up." He admitted, the first years seemed to dwindle down, and once the last student was sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall tapped her glass, drawing the attention of everyone in the Hall towards the Head-Table. Dumbledore stood, and he surveyed the students with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello students, and welcome to another year at this wondrous school. I would like to say congratulations to our new Prefects, and Head Boy and Girl. A few announcements before we continue, as usual, our caretaker Argus Filch would like to remind you all that magic is forbidden in the corridors, and a list of banned objects has been placed on his door outside his office, so please have a look. I would also like to add a warning, especially to our older students. You know what is going on outside the walls of this castle, and the dark is rising while the light recedes. But, if we can stand together, and make bonds with those who we once thought we couldn't, we shall light the way to a peace that, in these dark times, are needed. But if not, I am afraid we shall fall. I do not mean to frighten are younger students, but I should hopes this sinks in for you all. Now enjoy the feast." He sat, leaving the out break of mutters to fill the Hall. Amos looked at Anastasia and Kyle quizzically.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Amos questioned, and Anastasia just looked up at him, with raised brows, wondering how dense he could be at times.

"No wonder you're not on Ravenclaw," she teased, placing food on her plate, and giggling slightly.

"Awh, c'mon just tell me what he meant." Amos demanded of her, and she sighed, she knew she had to tell him, but instead looked to Kyle, hoping that perhaps he would jump in and explain to him in at least a nice way so that Anastasia wouldn't have to.

"It means we've to make friends." Kyle explained, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Amos screwed his face up for a moment, trying to think it over, his eyes darting over to each of the houses before he made a final decision

"I don't Potter and his bunch, nor Ravenclaw, but there is no way in Hell I'll make friends with those Snakes." He jabbed his thumb towards the Slytherins, and Anastasia just rolled her eyes.

"You know, their not all that bad." Anastasia said off-handedly, cutting a potato and eating it. Amos looked at her as if she's insane.

"What do you mean by that?" He growled, and she sighed, placing down her fork and knife knowing that another argument would ensue if neither were careful.

"What I mean is that you make all the other Houses sound awful, when not all the students are like that." She told him gently, Kyle glanced at her nervously, and then up at Amos a little bit more frightened.

"You're just saying that because you're a pure-blood and related to Slytherins, you have to say that." Amos snarled, and she narrowed her arms at her.

"I don't have to say anything, I only like two of my brothers, the rest are arseholes, don't you remember third year?" She asked Amos, to which Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, you put a fork through your brother's hand because he was making fun of me." Kyle stated, and Anastasia nodded, she knew she had been a bit extreme, but she hated blood prejudice, especially when someone as sweet as Kyle was being judged.

"Still, a part from your family, you barely interact with any House." Anastasia let out a sigh, she stood, and with a deep breath, despite everything that was going on in her head, she let out a deep breath. She walked towards the Gryffindor table, very few noticed her, but those who did whispered as she passed. She walked with a certain determination, that, she wouldn't have normally walked, and went in the direction of Remus Lupin, who was sitting laughing with his friends. She cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"Hey there, Rosewood, enjoying the view?" Sirius cooed, but instead she ignored him. She looked to Remus instead, but the instant she was about to speak, she looked down at her feet.

"Remus, er, um, can I ask you something?" She asked quietly, Remus raised his brows, she was standing almost directly behind him, so he had to crain his head to look at her, but seeing her, he stood, so that she was hidden slightly from view from the three Marauders.

"What's wrong?" He asked her gently, sounding like he was just talking to a fellow prefect, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Can we tell people now?" She whispered, her voice was low, and the three boys who were listening had to strain to hear.

"Of course we can, but I don't know how you want to do that." They both belonged to separate Houses, meaning separate friends, she twiddled her thumbs, and without warning stood up on her tiptoes, pecking his lips lightly. Instead of pulling away, or even pushing her away, he placed his hands on her hips, and deepened the kiss only slightly before pulling a part, and grinning down at her.

"That's one way of telling people," he chuckled. In the background, she could here the wolf-whistles and even the Marauders cheering, but she couldn't bring herself to quite register what she had done, she then turned to the Hufflepuff table, Amos sat there, his mouth flapping open, and Kyle was just grinning with some sort of feeling that was even comprehensible to Anastasia.

"I think my potatoes are getting called," she told him him.


End file.
